Choose One
by Yuuka Furuma
Summary: Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis cantik yang populer disekolahnya, Konoha High School KHS . Dia mempunyai seorang kekasih yang merupakan salah satu pangeran di sekolahnya, Hyuuga Neji. Tapi, bagaimana jika datang anak baru yang menyukainya dan seorang teman dari saudara sepupunya yang juga menyukainya? Siapakah yang akan Sakura pilih? RnR minna-san
1. Chapter 1

·**Choose One**

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre :

Drama, Romance, Friendship

Warning :

OOC, Typo, Gaje, Bahasa tidak baku, dll

Rated :

T

Main Chara :

Haruno Sakura = 15 tahun

Hyuuga Neji = 15 tahun

Namikaze Ino = 15 tahun

Sabaku Gaara = 15 tahun

Uchiha Hinata = 16 tahun

Uzumaki Karin = 16 tahun

Akasuna Sasori = 16 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke = 17 tahun

Shimura Sai = 17 tahun

Shimura Itachi = 17 tahun

Namikaze Shion = 17 tahun

Inuzuka Kiba = 17 tahun

Namikaze Naruto = 19 tahun

Pairing :

NejiSaku, GaaSaku, ItaSaku, SasuKarin, NaruHina, SaiIno, SasoIno, KibaShion

Summary :

Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis cantik yang populer disekolahnya, Konoha High School (KHS). Dia mempunyai seorang kekasih yang merupakan salah satu pangeran di sekolahnya, Hyuuga Neji. Tapi, bagaimana jika datang anak baru yang menyukainya dan seorang teman dari saudara sepupunya yang juga menyukainya? Siapakah yang akan Sakura pilih?

"..." = talk

'...' = think

Malam hari yang sunyi, semua orang memilih berkumpul bersama keluarga masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan dua orang gadis ini, mereka sedang bermain di rumah temannya.

"Hei Sakura, apa kau tidak bosan?" tanya seorang gadis pirang yang tiduran di atas lantai pada gadis pink yang sedang berbaring diatas sofa.

"Tentu saja aku bosan, Pig." jawab gadis pink yang bernama Sakura singkat.

"Hhh... jangan memanggilku Pig, JIDAT." balas Ino –gadis pirang tadi— dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat.

"Sudahlah Pig, aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu." tutur Sakura sambil memmutar bola matanya, bosan.

"Tck, terserah kau sajalah Jidat. Hei Shino, apa kau tidak punya camilan?" tanya Ino pada seorang temannya yang sedang duduk di teras depan rumahnnya dengan ekspresi malas.

"Sepertinya tidak ada." balas Shino dengan singkat. Sedangkan ino hanya menghela nafas sambil mendudukkan dirinya didepan Sakura yang sedang berbaring.

"Hei Ino-Pig, kau ini mengganggu saja. Minggir sana." gerutu Sakura yang sedang kesal pada sahabat pirangnya yang dengan seenak jidatnya duduk didepannya. Ino sendiri hanya menyeringai sambil berkata dengan sedikit (baca:sangat) mendamatisir, "Oh ayolah, Jidat. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada sahabatmu ini yang sedari tadi berbaring dilantai dan hanya beralaskan karpet tipis."

"Ck, merepotkan." dengus Sakura sambil memutar bola matanya. Lain lagi dengan Ino yang cekikikan melihat sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"Hihihihi... Kau seperti Shikamaru saja Jidat." goda Ino. Yang hanya dibalas dengusan Sakura, "Hhh... Terserah."

Suasana hening hingga...

Drrrt... Drrrt...

Ponsel sakura bergetat menandakan ada email masuk. Langsung saja dia membukanya.

**From : Sasuke-Ayam**

Ne jidat, kau dimana?

"Tck, dasar mengganggu." desah Sakura sebal.

**To : Sasuke-Ayam**

Aku ada di rumah Shino, Ayam

"Dari siapa jidat?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Hn, Pantat Ayam." jawab Sakura SPJ (singkat, padat, jelas)

"Ugh, lama-lama sifatmu itu seperti Sasuke-Nii, Jidat." dumel Ino kesal. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menghedikkan bahunya acuh.

-0-o-0-o-0-

**Di sisi lain...**

"Bagaimana Sasuke-Nii? Dimana DIA?" tanya seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo pada pemuda raven disampingnya.

"Hn, DIA sedang ada di rumah temannya. Dan aku tau dimana itu, Hinata." ujar pemuda raven yang dipanggil Sasuke itu sambil menyeringai.

"Yosh, ayo kita kesana Sasuke-Nii." ajak Hinata semangat.

-0-o-0-o-0-

**Back to SakuIno...**

"Ne Jidat, apa kau tidak menghubungi Neji-mu itu?" goda Ino.

"Tidak Pig." Jawab Sakura SPTJ (lagi)

"Ugh, kau memang meny—"

"—HOI JIDAT, KELUARLAH CEPAT." kata-kata Ino terpotong oleh suara maskulin khas laki-laki.

Dan Sakura hanya berjalan malas menuju luar. "Tck, apa-apaan kau Ay—" mata Sakura membulat setelah melihat gadis cantik yang dibonceng sepupunya tersebut "— HINATA-NEE?" teriak Sakura kencang.

"Hai Saku-Chan." sapa Hinata kalem.

Ino yang mendengar suara teriakan Sakura langsung keluar. Dan matanya membulat melihat Hinata. "H-hinata-nee?" gumam Ino pelan.

"Oh, ada Ino-Chan juga, ya?" tutur Hinata lembut.

"Tck, berisik." gumam Sasuke pelan tapi masih dapat didengar Sakura.

"Setidaknya kami tidak seberisik kekasih merahmu itu, Ayam." ucap Sakura sinis. Membuat semua yang ada disana tertawa –kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang saling adu deathglare.

"Hahaha... Sudahlah kalian berdua. Dari dulu sifat kekanakan kalian masih belum berubah, ya. Masih tetap seperti anak kecil." tutur Hinata berusaha melerai Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Uhhh... Onee-Chan, salahkan si PANTAT AYAM itu. Dia kan yang pertama mulai." adu Sakura seperti anak kecil dengan penekanan saat berkata pantat ayam.

"Hn. Bukankah kau duluan yang memulai JIDAT." Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. Sakura yang melihat senyum Sasuke hampir saja membalas jika tidak mendengar suara halus yang ternyata milik hinata.

"Sasuke-Nii, bukankah kau bilang tadi mau pergi dengan Karin?" tanya Hinata kalem yang sebenarnya bertujuan untuk melerai mereka berdua, sebelum perdebatan itu menjadi semakin panjang.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ne Sasuke-Nii, nanti Hinata-Nee boleh tidur di rumahku yah?" rayu Sakura yang hanya dibalas gumaman tidak jelas oleh Sasuke. "Asiiiikkkk..."

-0-o-0-o-0-

"Hinata-Nee, aku senang sekali Onee-Chan kesini lagi. Kalau nggak ada Onee-Chan, aku merasa kesepian. Onee-Chan tau nggak, aku saaaaaangat merindukan Onee-Chan. " ucap Sakura sambil berbaring diatas ranjangnya.

"Hm? Onee-Chan juga senang bisa kesini lagi. Di Suna, Onee-Chan tidak punya teman selain Matsuri-Chan dan Temari-Chan. Onee-Chan juga merindukan Saku-Chan kok" ungkap Hinata sedih. Sakura yang merasa atmosfir berubah menjadi canggung cepat-cepat berkata,

"Un, kapan Onee-chan sampai? Kok nggak bilang-bilang?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sebal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hinata hanya terkikik pelan melihat ekspresi adik sepupunya itu. "Hihihihi... Onee-Chan sampai tadi sore. Kalau Onee-Chan bilang-bilang kan namanya bukan kejutan namanya."

"Huh.. Ya sudahlah, aku ngantuk. Oyasumi Hinata-Nee." ucap Sakura sambil menguap kecil.

"Hm... Oyasumi."

-0-o-0-o-0-

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang menerobos masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" terdengar suara lembut yang berasal dari Hinata yang sedang berada di ambang pintu kamar mandinya. Sepertinya gadis itu baru saja selesai mandi, terlihat dari rambutnya yang masih basah.

"Hmm..." gumam Sakura yang masih setengah sadar. Sedangkan Hinata hanya berjalan pelan menuju ke meja rias seraya berkata, "Sana, cepat mandi. Aku akan membereskan kamar ini setelah mengeringkan rambutku."

Sakura hanya menuruti perkataan Hinata. Dia bergegas masuk kekamar mandi sambil terkantuk-kantuk. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan segera membereskan kamar bernuansa pink milik sepupunya. Setelah selesai membereskan kamar Sakura, Hinata keluar sambil berkata, "Sakura, kutunggu di bawah yah?".

~~CO~~

"Ohayou minna..." sapa Sakura ceria saat dia berada di ambang pintu ruang makan.

"Ohayou Saku-chan..." balas Yuuka Haruno, ibu Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

Mereka hanya sarapan bertiga karena Sakura adalah anak tunggal, sedangkan ayahnya, Takeshi Haruno, sedang pergi ke Otto untuk mengurus perusahaan mereka yang ada di sana.

"Itadakimasu..." ucap mereka bersamaan. Suasana saat makan terasa hangat karena sesekali Sakura bercerita dengan semangat yang dibalas oleh senyuman Hinata dan ibunya. Setelah makan Sakura dan Hinata pamit mau pergi ke mansion Uchiha.

**Sesampainya di mansion Uchiha...**

Mansion Uchiha sangat besar, halamannya pun luas. Hampir menyamai mansion Haruno. Hanya saja, bila mansion Haruno bernuansa Eropa modern, sedangkan mansion Uchiha bernuansa Jepang tradisional.

Saat memasuki halaman, Sakura dan Hinata melihat sebuah motor Ninja berwarna merah. "Ada tamu ya?" gumam Sakura pelan tapi masih dapat didengar Hinata. "Hmm... mungkin teman Sasuke-nii" jawab Hinata sambil membuka pintu utama mansion Uchiha.

"Um... okaa-san, ada tamu ya?" tanya Hinata pada ibunya yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga

"Oh? Hai Sakura-chan... Iya, tadi ada teman Sasuke yang kemari." ucap Mikoto Uchiha, ibu Hinata dan Sasuke yang juga bibi Sakura.

"Hai juga Oba-san." balas Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Mikoto juga membalas senyum Sakura dengan senyum lembut khas nya seraya berkata, "Lama tidak bertemu ya, Sakura-chan?"

"Iya ba-san, aku sekarang sering sibuk." jawab Sakura.

"Hn? Sibuk kencan degan si Hyuuga itu ya?" terdengar suara dingin Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana sambil menyaringai.

'SIALAN KAU AYAAAAAMMMMM..." batin Sakuta kesal.

"Hei Jidat, buatkan aku jus toman dua yah! Dan bawakan ke kamarku!" perintah Sasuke pada Sakura seenaknya.

"Uhh... DASAR AYAM SIALANNNN..." teriak Sakura tidak terima. Sedangkan yang diteriaki hanya menyeringai seraya berbalik menuju ke kamarnya.

Ibu Sasuke hanya terbengong-bengong melihat kelakuan Sasuke dan Sakura. Lain halnya dengan Hinata yang cekikikan.

"Gomenne ba-san, aku sudah membuat keributan pagi-pagi" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum malu. "Tidak papa Sakura-chan, Oba-san hanya kaget melihan kelakuan Sasuke tadi." ungkap Mikoto sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hm.. baiklah aku akan membuatkan jus tomat untuk Sasuke-nii dulu yah..." pamit Sakura yang hanya dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Mikoto.

**Sesampainya di kamar Sasuke...**

"Sasuke-nii, ini jus mu..." ucap Sakura sambil mengetuk kamar Sasuke. "Hn. Masuklah." Sahut Sasuke dari dalam.

Cklek...

Terlihat dua orang pemuda yang sedang berdiskusi yang berada didalam kamar bernuansa biru.

"Sasuke-nii, jus nya aku taruh di meja ya?" kata Sakura sambil berjalan mendekati meja yang ada di dekat ranjang Sasuke. "Hn" gumam Sasuke singkat.

Saat akan berbalik, Sakura merasa ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya. Dan ternyata benar, ada sepasang onyx yang menatapnya dengan intens yang membuat pipinya bersemu kemerahan.

"Un, Sa-Sasuke-nii, a-aku pergi dulu yah?" pamit Sakura.

**Sakura's POV**

"Un, Sa-Sasuke-nii, a-aku pergi dulu yah?" kataku terbata-bata. Aduh, kenapa aku jadi deg-degan begini sih? Wah, kurasa wajahku memanas. Aku harus cepat-cepat keluar.

**End of Sakura's POV**

"Huh... untung saja..." dengus Sakura lega sambil meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

**Di sisi lain...**

"Hei Sasuke, siapa gadis tadi?" tanya seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir dibagian tengkuk nya.

"Sakura, sepupuku." jawab Sasuke singkat. Sedangkan pemuda tadi hanya menyeringai sambil berkata, "Sakura ya? Menarik."

"Kenapa? Kau menyukai Sakura ya? Tapi aku sarankan agar kau tidak menyukainya. Karena dia sudah memiliki kekasih." ungkap Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Itachi hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan temannya itu.

"Aku fikir kau ini jenius Sasuke. Ternyata kau sama saja dengan Naruto yah. Status mereka kan hanya berpacaran, bukan bertunangan atau menikah." ejek itachi yang dibalas delikan tajam Sasuke.

"Hn. Kau benar juga. Lagipula aku juga tidak menyukai bocah hyuuga itu." gumam Sasuke datar.

"Jadi Hyuuga yah? Apa si Hyuuga Neji itu? Hm... Lawan yang lumayan sulit. Tapi aku pasti akan mendaoatkan Sakura." ungkap Itachi dengan seringai menyeramkan.

"Hn. Kau benar Itachi." balas Sasuke dengan seringai juga.

-0-o-0-o-0-

BRAAAAAAAAAKKKK

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh..."

"Ada apa Saku-Chan? Kenapa kau lari-larian gitu?" tanya Hinata sambil mengerutkat alisnya.

"Hosh... Te-teman Sasuke-Nii... Teman Sasuke-Nii... Hosh..." gumam Sakura tidak jelas.

"Ada apa dengan teman Sasuke-Nii? Apa teman Sasuke-Nii jelek?" ungkap Hinata dengan polosnya.

"B-bukan Onee-Chan... Teman Sasuke-Nii sangat tampan malah... Aku bahkan masih bisa mengingat wajahnya yang tampan. Mata onyxnya yang tajam. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang mempesona." jelas Sakura sambil membayangkan pemuda yang membuatnya bersemu tadi.

"Tunggu dulu, mata onyx dan rambut hitam panjang? Sepertinya aku kenal. Kalau tidak salah namanya Shimura Itachi. Ya, Itachi-San. Memang kenapa Saku-Chan? Kau menyukainya yah?" goda Hinata. Sakura yang mendengarnya menjadi salah tingkah.

"T-tidak kok. L-lagipula aku kan sudah punya kekasih. Dan tunggu dulu, Onee-Chan bilang tadi marganya apa? Shimura? Sepertinya aku sudah tak asing lagi dengan nama marga itu. Tapi... Siapa ya?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Ah, ya. Aku ingat. Shimura Sai, dia adalah kekasih Ino-Pig. Tapi, ada hubungan apa ya antara Sai dengan pemuda bernama Itachi tadi?"

"Aku juga tidak tau. Tapi aku pernah dengar bahwa Itachi-San memiliki saudara kembar. Mungkin kekasih Ino-Chan itu saudara kembar Itachi-San." tebak Hinata. "Mungkin." bisik Sakura pelan.

"Hei, bagaimana Saku-Chan? Apa kau menyukainya?" goda Hinata.

"Um, a-aku..."

**TBC**

Um, hai minna-san. Ini fict kedua saya. Semoga lebih baik dari fict yang kemarin. Disini Itachi bukan kakak Sasuke. Tapi aku membuatnya menjadi saudara kembar Sai. Aku juga membuat Hinata menjadi adik Sasuke. Disini ibu Sakura adalah adik dari ayah Sasuke dan Hinata. Semoga minna-san menikmati fict kedua saya yang gaje ini yah. Akhir kata REVIEW PLEASE #puppyeyes


	2. Chapter 2

"Um, a-aku..."

**Choose One**

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre :

Drama, Romance, Friendship

Warning :

OOC, Typo, Gaje, Bahasa tidak baku, dll

Rated :

T

Main Chara :

Haruno Sakura = 15 tahun

Hyuuga Neji = 15 tahun

Namikaze Ino = 15 tahun

Sabaku Gaara = 15 tahun

Uchiha Hinata = 16 tahun

Uzumaki Karin = 16 tahun

Akasuna Sasori = 16 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke = 17 tahun

Shimura Sai = 17 tahun

Shimura Itachi = 17 tahun

Namikaze Shion = 17 tahun

Inuzuka Kiba = 17 tahun

Namikaze Naruto = 19 tahun

Pairing :

NejiSaku, GaaSaku, ItaSaku, SasuKarin, NaruHina, SaiIno, SasoIno, KibaShion

Summary :

Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis cantik yang populer disekolahnya, Konoha High School (KHS). Dia mempunyai seorang kekasih yang merupakan salah satu pangeran di sekolahnya, Hyuuga Neji. Tapi, bagaimana jika datang anak baru yang menyukainya dan seorang teman dari saudara sepupunya yang juga menyukainya? Siapakah yang akan Sakura pilih?

"..." = talk

'...' = think

"Um, a-aku... Ya, aku s-suka Itachi-san." bisik Sakura tersipu malu sambil memilin-milin jari tangannya. Hinata yang melihat gerak-gerik Sakura menjadi gemas sendiri. Karena sudah tidak tahan melihat tingkah laku Sakura yang menggemaskan, Hinata melampiaskan rasa gemasnya dengan mencubit pipi Sakura.

"Kyaaaa... Kau menggamaskan sekali Saku-chan..." teriak Hinata.

"Uhh... Onee-chan lepaskan... Sakiiiitttt..." rengek Sakura yang kesakitan. Hinata langsung saja melepaskan cubitannya di pipi Sakura. "Maaf Saku-chan... Habis kamu menggemaskan sih." sesal Hinata sambil mengeliarkan jurus puppy eyes.

"Huuh... Iya deh aku maafin." akhirnya Sakura luluh saat melihat puppy eyes Hinata. "Arigatou Saku-chan."

-0-o-0-o-0-

"SAKURAAAAAAA... CEPAT BANGUUUN..." terdengar suara teriakan dimansion Haruno yang sudah menjadi sarapan pagi para pelayan yang berkerja disana.

"Nggh.. Sebentar kaa-san, lima menit lagi..." gumam Sakura yang masih setengah sadar.

"TIDAK ADA SEBENTAR-SEBENTAR SAKURAAAA... KAU MAU TERLAMBAT HAAAH? CEPAT BANGUN SEBELUM NEJI-KUN MENHJEMPUTMU..." teriak ibu Sakura (lagi).

"Uhh... Iya-iya, aku bangun kaa-san." kata Sakura sambil berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.#yaiyalah

**Skip Time**

"Ohayou okaa-san, Neji-kun." sapa Sakura saat turun dari lantai 2 rumahnya.

"Hn, ohayou Sakura." balas Neji saat mendengarkan sang kekasih menyapanya. Okaa-san Sakura yang melihat anak semata wayangnya turun langsung mengajaknya sarapan pagi. "Ayo sarapan Sakura, Neji-kun."

"Arogatou ba-san, tapi aku sudah sarapan tadi." jawab Neji merasa tidak enak pada kaa-san Sakura karena menolak ajakan beliau. "Ahh, tidak papa Neji-kun, jangan merasa canggung seperti itu." Ucap kaa-san Sakura saat melihat aura kecanggungan Neji.

"Iya baa-san."

-0-o-0-o-0-

"Aku berangkat kaa-san." pamit Sakura. Sebelum masuk kedalam mobil kekasihnya. Mobil itu melaju kencang meninggalkan mansion Haruno menuju Konoha High School.

Sesampainya di KHS Neji dan Sakura langsung menuju ke kelas mereka, kelas 9A. Saat dalam perjalanan banyak yang meneriaki nama mereka berdua. Wajar saja, Sakura dan Neji merupakan salah satu idola disekolah mereka. Tidak hanya terdengar teriakan memuja, tapi juga terdengar bisik-bisik mencemooh yang berasal dari orang-orang yang iri dengan hubungan mereka berdua.

"Ohayou minna-san..." sapa (baca:teriak) Sakura saat berada diambang pintu kelasnya. Semua yang ada di dalam kelas menutup telinga mereka agar tak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Ohayou Jidat, Neji-kun." balas Ino sambil tersenyum mengejek pada Sakura. Sakura yang melihat senyum mengejek Ino pun membalasnya.

"Oh, hai Pig. Kau tambah gendut saja yah hari ini." balas Sakura sambil tersenyum mengejek juga. Ino yang mendengar balasan Sakura pun langsung naik darah dan hampir saja membalasnya jika saja tidak mendengar suara bel masuk.

Semua murid yang ada di dalam kelas cepat-cepat duduk ditempatnya masing-masing sebelum guru yang mengajar pagi itu datang.

"Awas kau Forehead. Akan kubalas nanti." bisik Ino. "Kutunggu saat itu Pig." seringai Sakura.

Suasana kelas terasa hening saat wali kelas mereka memasuki kelas. "Ohayou minna..." sapa Kakashi, wali kelas 9A.

"Ohayou, Kakashi-sensei..." balas mereka kompak.

"Hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru. Nah Sabaku-kun, silahkan masuk." kata Kakashi. Setelah itu masuklah seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah dan memiliki tato ai didahinya.

"Nah, Sabaku-kun, perkenalkan dirimu." ujarnya.

"Hn, Sabaku Gaara, pindahan dari Suna. Salam kenal." ucap Gaara dingin, tapi masih dapat membuat semua siswi didalam kelas itu berteriak histeris.

"Kyaaaaaa... Gaara-kun." teriak mereka. Sedangkan Sakura hanya diam terpana sambil bergumam, "Tampan."

Ino yang mendengar gumaman sahabatnya pun langsung menoleh sambil bertanya, "Kau bicara apa tadi Forehead? Tampan?"

"A-ah? T-tidak kok. Aku tidak bicara begitu Ino."elak Sakura saat tertangkap basah oleh Ino berbicara seperti itu.

"Hm, mencurigakan. Aku tadi benar-benar mendengar kau berbicara TAMPAN, Saku." Ino menyipitkan matanya mendengar Sakura mengelak. Hampir saja Sakura akan mengelak lagi kalau saja tidak mendengar ada suara yang menginterupsi perbincangan mereka berdua.

"Ehem, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, jangan berbicara sendiri jika didepan kelas ada guru yang sedang meneragkan." ucap Kakashi kesal melihat dua orang muridnya berbicara sendiri dari tadi.

"M-maaf guru." sesal mereka berdua. Ternyata saking asiknya mereka berdua berbicara tadi, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa pelajaran sudah dimulai dari tadi, dan pemuda yang mereka ributkan sudah duduk dibelakang mereka.

-0-o-0-o-0-

"Hei Forehead, benarkan yang tadi aku katakan. Bahwa kau bilang Gaara itu tampan. Yah memang benar sih, dia itu tampan, auranya juga misterius. Mirip seperti Sasuke-nii dan Neji-kun." Celoteh Ino panjang lebar.

"Hn. Terserah kau saja Ino." Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Hai, Haruno-san, Yamanaka-san, boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian?" terdengar suara berat yang menginterupsi percakapan mereka berdua.

**TBC**

Arigatou buat yang sudah baca dan review fict saya kemarin. Gomen kalo fict ini masih kependekan.

**Trinity **: um, kalo pairing akhir nya nanti terserah reader-san dan reviewer-san nanti mintanya di pairnya apa. Jadi nanti aku akan hitung, pairing terbanyak yang disetujui akan saya pakai menjadi pairing finalnya nanti.

Buat yang login nanti akan saya balas via PM. Akhir kata REVIEW PLEASE #puppyeyes


End file.
